The Flame In Our Hearts
by Calibri01
Summary: A collage of One-Shots consisting of SoKai and RokuNami of Kingdom Hearts. Expect a lot of random fluff and stuff. :)
1. Summers With You

_"...I am always with you."_

Kairi sat on the edge of the deck by the beach. She was alone, but soon hoped to be reunited with those she cared for most.

"Sora..."

Their goodbyes still lingered in her heart; fresh in her mind as she spent her time home in Destiny Islands without him.

Instantly, Kairi remembers the past moments where she would sit in this very spot with whom she cannot forget. Sense she was little, the Summers that were spent with him here were memories that were kept in her heart. His laugh played in her head whenever she thought of him.

She missed him dearly, but knew he would always come back. They were bound to each other. Not only by the Papua fruit they had shared through out they're years together; but also by the connection of they're hearts that longed to see each other again.

One day, he will come back to her. One day, he will save Riku from the darkness that surrounds him and bring him home safe.

Home...

Kairi patiently waited for the day when when she could welcome them home. When she could sit here with Sora again and share the view of the sunset like they had many times before.

After looking down at the Papua fruit she held, Kairi split it in half. After slowly eating one half, she carefully lay the other in her lap. While glancing upon the second piece; Kairi, at once, recollected the memory of the first time she shared the fruit with Sora.

It's said, that if two people share one their destinies become intertwined. By fate, they've believed it to be true ever sense then. She still believed it to this day. So she waited for his safe return.

They've constantly remained apart of each other's lives ever sense. And she believed that's what would bring him back to her. For now, Kairi ate the second half, waiting for the day when they would share the fruit again. Bounding themselves once again by the legend it holds.

_"Our hearts are one."_

Sora's voice replayed in her mind.

With the sun slowly setting, Kairi watches as it reflects off the water's surface. She remembered the day's when the trio willed to travel beyond this place. Hoping to see worlds beyond this one they shared.

She was feeling sort of nostalgic.

_"We will always' be together."_

Her most vivid memories were the ones where they would sit on the Papua tree, eating its fruit. They would stay there for what felt like hours watching the sunset at the end of the day.

Looking up, she watched as the stars started forming in the sky and wondered if he was watching the sky as she was. Wistfully unaware that she was doing the same thing.

_"I'll come back to you..."_

The voice continues. It played in her head like a song. It kept her calm yet, it made her miss him more.

But she would wait for the day when that blocked path between them was destroyed again; rightfully bringing them together again. Just like a memory; the ones they would create will be edged in her mind like the ones they made before he left.

_"...I promise."_

She lay back against the smooth wood underneath her. Her leg's hung off the edge and her arms lay comfortably under her head creating a pillow. The stars above her shined brightly as the sun cast farther down into the horizon.

Kairi closed her eyes and saw Sora's face grinning down at her. His image was soon swept away into a memory...

"Kairi..." Sora's voice chimed in childishly. "Kairrrriiiii!"

She opened her eyes and turned her gaze to the little boy standing next to her. He was bent down to her level with a small wooden sword in his hand. Sora blinked in reaction before smiling at her, finally earning her attention.

"What is it Sora?" She smiled back instantly.

"Look at what I can do!"

He took a small stance, one as good as a four year old could give, and swung the make-shift sword around playfully towards the setting sun.

"What are you doing?" Kaira laughed in response to his childlike movements. Looking guilty as he stopped and stared at her.

"I'm learning," he huffed in irritation. "One day, we might be in danger and I'll be ready to protect everyone!"

"What kind of danger?" Kairi inquired nervously, getting a little worried from his words.

"I don't know," Sora stared of into the endless body of water. "But don't worry. If it comes I'll protect you."

She looked away, hoping he won't see the soft blush that came upon her features. And from that point she watched as his boyish figures swiftily swung that little sword around till night fall came and they had to go home.

They were only four. And despite Sora's will to protect those he cared for; he was still unaware of what his future would hold.

_"I will protect you."_

Kairi's eyes slowly opened and she recollects her self. Right now, the memories were a part of what she had of him.

At the time, he didn't realize just what he would haven to protect her from. What he would have to protect the worlds from.

And right now, he was struggling to save Riku from the dangers that haunted their world. All worlds.

If only they had known then what they know now...

Their destiny was bound to do far greater things than what they expected.

"I found you far away from me once. I'll find you again some day..." Kairi spoke out confidently as the sunset slowly faded away "...Just wait and see."

Her eyes closed to an image of them together. "I'll be the light that guides you through rough times."

Sora waved goodbye at her imaginary form.

"If I have to wait forever..." She smiled dreamily at the picture of him left behind in her mind.

"...At least I'll be waiting forever for you."

_"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always' with you..."_


	2. Blackout

"That candle wont last much longer." Namine's quite voice broke the silence that took shelter in the dark house Roxas resided in. The only other sound was the wind and stormy weather that took place outside.

"I know," Roxas tried to comfort the frightened girl. "It's ok, we'll light a new one."

The only source of light in the room continued to illuminate the space around them as it grew dimmer and dimmer, making Namine nervous. She only nodded her head in response.

"I'm sorry Namine," Roxas continued. "I know this isn't the valentines we had in mind..."

She looked to him as his voice trailed off, then shook her head in defiance after moving closer to him and said: "It may not be what we had planed, but as long as we are together none of that matters."

Roxas stared wide-eyed at the blonde in front of him. She smiled fondly in response and suddenly, he didn't feel so bad that their valentine's day came to this conclusion. Perhaps it will end up more succesful than he first thought.

Thunder struck outside as the rain continued to fall heavily in the darkness. Namine, whom was about to was about to give Roxas a hug, jumped in fear at the noise guilty of disrupting the silence. This black out was scaring her. Even more so now that the candle blew out.

The only source of light in the house was now gone. Namine held onto Roxas for dear life whilst keeping her eyes tightly shut. Roxas' face took on red as he continued to stare wide-eyed at Namine before encircling his arms around her in comfort.

The house didn't have a fire place, nor did it contain a back-up generator. The only hope they have is the few candles and flashlights Roxas owned and the blanket that wrapped around them whilst sitting on the couch. She snuggled closer to him as he tightened his hold on her.

"It's ok, Namine."

"B-but the candle-"

"We'll light a new one."

"How?" She looked up to face him, "We can't see anything."

Roxas sighed at that. It's true that it was too dark to see but if he acts carefully, he may find his way to the candle or a flashlight.

"Do you trust me?" Roxas glanced the blonde female before him. He was unsure if her face held any emotion but wanted an answer nevertheless.

That question, however, came to a surprise to Namine. Did she trust him? Of course she did! Was he unaware of just how much? She smiled before giving him his answer.

"I do."

He stood up- helping Namine up along the way- and cautiously made his way to the kitchen. It took some time, but a candle was found in its proper place in the cabinet next to a blue lighter. Roxas lit the candle on fire; creating a small but useful amount of light against the black space. After acquiring a flash light just in case, he handed it to Namine as they made their way back to the living room.

"See? I told you we could do it." Roxas spoke reassuringly, giving the blond a thumbs up after setting the candle on the table next to the couch.

"Yes, I suppose you were right."

"We'll make this the best valentines yet!"

Namine was shocked by his outburst. The determination it held was real and authentic. She smiled endearingly at him. The weather outside was crazy, it was pitch black beyond their circle of light, but they would do their best to make the most of things as long as they had each other.

"It already is." She stepped forward and encircled her arms around him in a hug that came to a surprise to him. After the awareness sunk in, he hugged her back just as tightly. When they separated, Roxas rested his hand gently on her cheek.

"Really?"

"If we are together," Namine assured. "Then It will always be."

He kissed her then, but it wasn't like any ordinary kiss. This was the kind that Namine liked most. The kind that came by surprise and knocked her of her feet. The kind that was so very gentle, yet incredibly passionate. The kind which held the most emotion and told her, if all else fails, just how much he loves her. It held such care; such kindness; and even more love. This is the kind of kiss that makes her realize just how much they mean to each other.

It took her by surprise at first; it almost always does. But when her realization kicked in she responded with equal passion. After separation, Namine continued:

"Not just valentines," she noted. "At all times."

Roxas just nodded his head in understanding before pressing his forhead to hers, grasping her hands in his. "Always."

Namine simply giggled and replied with a smile.

"Always"


End file.
